Mistaken
by midgetgem
Summary: (incomplete)irvine and selphie meet on the net and when in real life irvine falls in love but selphies wanting friend but then it all gets mixed up between them plz rr if u flame plz dnt b too hard its a selvine and a bit zellphie and quistine chap 2 is u
1. Default Chapter

mistaken  
  
A/N sorry its not too good peeps but its my first fic and im gonna try to get betta at this plz read and rewiew at the end and if you giv gud reviews i mite write more p.s. i dnt own no charectors in this story.just the story  
  
It was a quiet day in balamb and nobody was about,quistis was teaching the younger students,zell was muching on his hotdogs,rinoa was patching thing up with her father and squall was in his dorm.selphie was bored so she went to sit in her dorm and was going to talk to a few friends on her laptop.when she signed on she saw squall was online so she messaged him.  
  
selphie:hi squall watcha doin'?  
  
squall:hey selphie......hey im talking to this guy and he was asking if i had any lady friends he could talk to,do ya wanna talk to him?  
  
selphie:sure,give me his name and ill message him and suprize him  
  
squall:ok,its cowboyexeter  
  
selphie straight away messaged him  
  
selphie:hi there how are you  
  
irvine:f%&! off  
  
selphie:FINE!  
  
selphie left it at that and was chatting to a few friends and squall totally disgraced by the way the cowboy had just spoke to her but trying to forget it ,he then messaged her suddenly  
  
irvine:WOW,girl are you a parking ticket?because you have fine written all over you ,whats your name?  
  
Selphie:selphie.....and yours?  
  
irvine:kinnesis......irvine kinnesis,nice to meet you selphie  
  
selphie:how do you know im 'fine' or not,you have just been really rude to me when i spoke!  
  
irvine:sorry babe but ive just saw a picture of you from your friend squall and i am way sorry!  
  
selphie:well i accept your apology irvine  
  
the small 17 year old slightyly blushed at the thought she had been complimented,she was glad he couldnt see her now as she was blushing even more and going like a tomato  
  
Irvine:so when can we meet up?  
  
selphie:meet up?where are you from?  
  
Irvine:galbadia garden but im getting transferred to balamb soon and you havent answered my question  
  
selphie: im at balamb too,ill just see you there when you come,im sure you will recognise me  
  
irvine:im sure i will ok ill see you then now iv got to go bye babes  
  
selphie: ok bye then  
  
ok then thats the end of this chapter plz read and review this story is based on something thats happened to me and soz for bad spelling guys =( 


	2. meetings

it was a few months later and selphie was skipping down the halls of balamb as selphie would she banged into a very and fell flat on her backside she quickly jumped up and apologized

selphie:oh im really sorry,i was in a world of my own im such a ditz tee hee are you ok............?

selphie looked up at this cowboy and remembered about that guy on the net

selphie:...hey,whats ya name cowboy?

the young man looked down at her and his eyes lit up and he suddenly picked her up

irvine:heyy there lil selphie nice to see ya

selphie:(giggling) hey put me down

irvine placed her down on her feet gently

selphie:anyways ive gotta run,the garden festival is waiting for me tee hee catch ya later,oh hey meet me in the cafeteria at lunch and ill introduce you to my friends

irvine:ok later babes

irvine tipped selphie a wink and watched her as she skipped off to the quad then went to unpack his stuff at his dorm.an hour passes and it was lunchtime so he headed to the cafeteria and waited at a table for selphie to arrive...selphie entered about 3 minutes later

selphie:hey irvine =D

irvine:wow she is so beautiful hi selphie

all the others arrive and sit down and selphie stares at zell with a lovingly look

selphie:so irvine this is quistis,you already know squall dont you?theres rinoa and zell and you guys this is irvine

all:hi irvine

irvine finished his lunch and selphie showed him to the training centre,when she returned rinoa came over to her and took her to the corner of the cafeteria

selphie:rinoa?wat are ya doing?why have you dragged me into the corner?

rinoa:zell wants to know if you and him could get it on,like be a couple,would you want to aswell?

selphie:rinoa........your having my life here you dont mean that your just being mean to see what i fell for zell,and i do think he is hot so theres your answer

rinoa:so ill tell zell to ask you to your face then maybe you will believe me then ..ZELL COME HERE

zell headed over and selphie was getting nervous,when he arrived rinoa left them to itbut kept a close eye on them to see the result

zell:um..selphie,would you ...um..like to come into balamb tonite with me like..on a date....you dont have to if you dont want to it was just a-

selphie:id love to zell ill meet ya at the gate at 7 wow i cant believe i am actually going out on a date with zell dinch WOOOW!

selphie jumped around and and flew off to her room to get ready to go shop for that night,after long hours of shopping she hopped into the shower and heard a knock on the door,selphie goes to open it

selphie:hi...irvine what are you doing here

irvine:hi seffie.ive come to ask you if you would like to go out for a bite in balamb tonight

selphie:oh sorry irvine i cant ,id love to but im on a date with zell......sorry!

irvine:aw its ok i understand,ill just ask your friend quistis sometime anyways ill be going and let you get ready for your date,bye

the door shut and selphie carried on getting dressed,she had bought a holterneck lemon dress that had a rara bottom to it and a black belt through the middle,perfect for her,she looked at the time and it was half six so she quickly did her make up and hair then rushed off down to the gates to see zell there waiting looking nervous


End file.
